Bonds
by thentheresthat
Summary: Takes place simultaneously with new season 3 and sequel to my story, Family. Mistakes were made leaving a chasm between two women who were made for each other. Will they make it back? I own nothing. NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bonds

A/N: Takes place after SE2 Finale and sequel to 'Family' published in October/November 2011

CHAPTER

The Boston PD Headquarters was equipped with a gym, if you could call it that. What was once a fraternal mainstay in the eighties now remained a forgotten collection of mismatched free-weights and machines. Even the painted BPD seal had long since chipped away from the floor of the deserted boxing ring. Only a few on the force still preferred its rusty tang atmosphere to the plasma screen and a/c-friendly gyms.

In a corner, under the flicker of a protesting fluorescent light was Detective Jane Rizzoli dancing around a bruised Everlast bag, using her knees, feet and fists to connect in regular bursts. Each exuding a self-satisfying pop each time she made contact. Sweat dripped down her back and soaked through her worn BPD sweatshirt and on to the floor.

Her body was in overdrive, shivering from the heat and cooling effect of her sweat. It was still morning and she was already buzzing.

Spring weather made it dicey when exercising outdoors, so the gym was a nice alternative and less crowded than a chain or the esplanade. Jane hated crowds.

Truth was the dank BPD gym had become the detective's hideaway since the Doyle incident.

That's what the rumor mill called it anyway. She smiled and punched. Well, it was more 'PC' than cluster fuck.

Jane jabbed away, and like clockwork, her memory flashed back to the warehouse and the night her life went to shit. She instinctively increased her assault on the bag, executing a flawless spinning kick followed by a right jab.

It had gone ass-backwards when Agent Dean drew his weapon. After that it was all blur and cop instinct. One minute shots were fired and the next, the careening form of Paddy Doyle and then two hate-filled eyes boring into her soul.

And those words.

Jane grunted at the adrenaline dump in the pit of her stomach and extended her punches, throwing her weight. The bag started to weave and Jane parried with it.

They'd come so far. After nearly two years of denial, they'd bravely, if not clumsily confessed their feelings for one another. Things were going well. Shit, things were fucking perfect. Only for it to vaporize in one bad call. A bad call from a 'good cop.'

Despite the mayor's praise, the pats on the back, she still went home alone that night and every night since. And since then, Jane had felt only one thing – loss.

_Jane had only been back on duty a week before Cavanaugh told her she'd receive the Boston Police Medal of Honor for nailing Doyle. He'd suddenly called her into his office and shoved an embossed invitation into her hands, pointing at the 'black tie' dress code with a smirk._

'_I was just doing my job, Sir. Please don't make me glam out—' but Jane was quickly cut off. _

'_Don't fight me on this, Rizzoli. You'll accept the damn thing - which is an honor by the way - from the Mayor. As much as I hate to get in a penguin suit, we have to do it. It's good PR.'_

'_All due respect sir, since when do you give a shit about PR? What if I don't want it?'_

'_Not an option.' _

'_Sir, all I want-'_

_Cavanaugh raised his voice. A lot. He rarely lowered it. So it put Jane off-balance when he got in her face and spoke at barely a whisper. _

'_Do you know how many of my people this bastard buried? How many good cops and their families his crew have put through hell? You forget yourself Rizzoli. This medal isn't just for you. It's a symbol. Boston needs to know this man is finished. His and our people need that closure. So you're going to accept the piece of tin and wear it proudly or I'll bust you down to traffic.'_

_Jane was almost deaf from the blood pounding in her ears. It took every fiber of her being to simply nod and leave his office, quickly grabbing her jacket and bursting out of the bullpen and onto the street. Headed who the hell knows where. She did a lot of that lately._

_Two weeks later, Detective Jane Rizzoli accepted the highest decoration the Boston Police Department could bestow and managed to smile and shake hands in front the mayor, distinguished guests, her mother and brother Frankie. It was all a bit too familiar accept for one thing. One missing element. It was early days and the glaring gaping wound that was the absence of one Maura Isles was felt with every second of every waking minute of every hour of every day. _

_Being the soul focus of a crowd didn't help either. Breathing without Maura burned._

_The smiles and speech were pitch perfect, but all a mask. The truth was Jane felt ashamed, disgusted at being honored for killing Maura's biological father. That detail had remained tactfully secret after the warehouse, despite the very public strained relationship between the homicide detective and chief medical examiner. Korsak and Frost had presented a united front and she didn't take lightly the risk they'd taken with their own careers. But it was Maura. It was non-negotiable. _

_Jane didn't remember accepting the decoration or giving her speech. All she remembered was the applause and hallucinating Maura's image in the back of the auditorium. The strongest memory from that night involved escaping to a back alley and throwing up her guts. She remembered gasping for air and feeling the bone chill of the November evening and feeling very, very alone. But somehow she'd managed to wipe off her tears, dig deep and return to the celebration. _

_A career high. A personal low. _

Another kick and Jane pressed into the punching bag.

_Jane had arrived at the hospital just as they'd pronounced Paddy Doyle DOA. She'd never made it down the hall and observed it all from twenty yards away. She's seen the surgeons inform Maura, Korsak and Frost. Maura's reaction, of wilting into Korsak's arms told her everything she needed to know and she didn't dare take one step further. _

_Jane's heart broke and for the first time ignored her instinct to rush to Maura's side. She stood dumbfounded, almost drunk and paralyzed with an absolute lack of knowing what to do next. She watched as Maura clutched Korsak's collar and he comforted her. Frost noticed Jane first and she quickly shook her head but not before he called her name. _

_Maura's head shot up and Jane felt her heart in her throat. Shit. _

_It all seemed to happen so quickly. One minute she was alone and the next she could hear the familiar click of one very expensive pair of heels on the linoleum floor. They were getting closer. Jane couldn't bring herself to make eye contact so simply stared at her feet. She cleared her throat, praying to God that she'd find the right words. _

_She didn't have to. The sting of Maura's hand across her face eliminated any opportunity for words. Frost and Korsak had moved in quickly, but Jane held up a hand in their direction, reeling against the wall, but still never looking at Maura. Her face was on fire from where Maura hit her. _

_Jane groaned and licked her lips, tasting blood. It was a new feeling. Sure, she'd taken many hits from perps but this was the first time in her life that someone she loved had struck her. She thought she heard Maura's breath hitch, but figured odds were it was her own. Her vision had become blurry and she instinctively looked toward the nearby exit. Her hearing started to go and she felt her knees nearly give out. _

_Escape._

'_It's fine. I'm leaving.'_

_That was months ago. _

Jane wondered if Maura still loved her.

The detective threw in one last jab but it glanced off the side, sending a teeth shattering pain through her wrist and up through her arm.

'God— Son of a bitch!'

Jane looked down at her wrapped hands and could see blood soaking through where her knuckles were.

She slowly unwrapped the boxing tape and flexed her wrist, sending another jolt up her arm.

'Shit.' She'd have to get that checked out. Normally, that required simply hitting the 'down' button on the precinct elevator but house calls with Maura were nonexistent these days. Besides, it was just a sprain. It hurt like hell, but not worth going down to the ER. She'd just suck it and see.

Jane checked her watch. 9 o'clock. _She'd overdone it by an hour and was late. _

'Really,' the detective said as she hefted her towel and lumbered out of the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bonds

A/N: Takes place after SE2 Finale and sequel to 'Family' published in October/November 2011

CHAPTER

Dr. Maura Isles was bored. It was already 10 in the morning and she'd finished her work for the day. It was a rarity that her morgue wasn't stacked with bodies, but Maura had been spending all of her time in the lab and even her 'rainy day' filing work had long been completed.

The Chief Medical Examiner sat back and rested her head against the back of her chair. _There must be something I can get done_. She looked around the office and noted its impeccable cleanliness. Not one book was out of place or dust bunny in existence. She smiled. This would drive Jane nuts.

The smile evaporated.

_It had all gone downhill so fast. Walls existed where trust, honesty and happiness used to exist. Jane had become her entire world, perhaps all too quickly. Maybe it had been the all-consuming job or their daily proximity. But she'd fallen completely for the detective and the world had suddenly opened up. _

_Now. _

_She couldn't be in the same room as the detective. Jane reminded her of that night, of her biological father and the only chance she'd had at finding out who she was. Jane had taken that away from her. She'd broken her trust and that hurt more than her father's death. Maura had recently accepted that personal admission. It was the truth._

_But was that the real reason? Maura smiled sadly. Of course not. The real reason she couldn't be in a room with Jane Rizzoli was she couldn't trust herself around the detective. She never could._

_She'd never apologized for hitting Jane. _

Maura felt her eyes sting and swallowed back the sudden and familiar thickness in her throat. Taking a deep breath, Maura bolted up and paced the room, looking for a distraction. She hated idleness. Being idle allowed her to think and thinking nearly always resulted in thoughts of the brunette _she knew_ was only a few flights above her at this very moment.

Her email inbox chimed. _Hallelujah. _

The medical examiner opened her computer and grinned. In her inbox sat an email from, Dr. Isaac Jermaine, a kindred spirit since their year together in Doctors Without Borders.

_Maura!_

_Just a quick one as I borrow a friend's computer at the lab. It has been ages, but I ran into Ian who told you he says hello. Not sure if you're still loving Boston, but if you ever want to come out, we could use your help. It's tough going, but we're making good progress. We have internet now – sort of! And you should see the children. Lina started grade school today! Remember the infant you were given on your second day? I feel old! Come, be old with me and reminisce! I'm sure you miss getting dirty and sleeping on the floor and the man-size ants. Miss you, must go. You know where to reach me. _

_Your friend always, _

_Isaac xx _

_PS. Is it true your best friend is a real homicide detective? How cool! _

Maura sat back. _Maybe a change of environment is exactly what I need._

_That's what she'd told Korsak after the Doyle incident. Maura had promptly taken two weeks off, visiting her mother in the hospital and seeing her safely back to Europe. Medical leave is what it said on paper but Maura couldn't deny it was to get as far away from one Jane Rizzoli as possible. She'd heard about the pending medal of honor – and Korsak had told her how Jane had taken heat for attempting to refuse it. _

_Always the hard way._

Maura hit 'reply' but was interrupted by her cell vibrating its way nearly off of the table. She checked her phone and realized it was an alarm. Her 'Gag Me Coffee Break' was a mid-morning break Jane had arranged more than a year ago as a way for the two women to catch-up every day. After they'd started seeing each other, coffee break took on a whole new meaning as Jane used to show up to the Morgue with the coffee and the two would find an excuse to hole themselves up in Maura's office and escape the morning grind.

She hit the 'off' switch, still unable to delete the alarm, and set her phone face down. Her stomach grumbled, perhaps as a Pavlovian reflex and the doctor smiled grimly. Maura stared at the screen and her stomach grumbled again.

Chances are Jane was either already in the bullpen or on assignment but still, the ME flinched a little at the thought of potentially encountering Jane. Well at least it was in a crowded place. Without giving herself a chance to back down, Maura grabbed her Hermes clutch and went upstairs.

Who knows? Maybe she'd run into Korsak.

The hallway was buzzing and uniforms and plain-clothed officers streaked in and out of the precinct. As Maura stepped out of the café, she nearly ran into Frost who was trotting toward the entrance, holstering his gun and wearing a blue raid vest. He looked up briefly and nodded as he trotted fast.

Korsak appeared from an adjacent elevator also wearing a blue vest. Her chest tightened. Korsak met her eyes and smiled, soliciting an immediate smile from the doctor. He walked up fussing with his vest and Maura instinctively handed him her coffee and deftly adjusted the straps, grateful for the preoccupation. She told herself to slow her breathing. She wasn't about to go vasovagal in HQ's foyer.

Korsak sipped the coffee and pulled a face.

'Just the way I like it, thanks Doc.'

'A raid?' It was all Maura could manage as she retrieved her coffee and subtly scanned the filling hallway. Korsak took her to the side to make way for a few more uniforms including a vest-clad Frankie who gave Maura a wink and took her coffee, sipping it just like Korsak.

'Hey that's—'

'My coffee,' Maura started to say cutting off Korsak but she wasn't smiling. Frankie was in a similar vest and Maura could start to feel the blood drumming in her ears and a familiar dryness in her throat.

'Wow! Sorry, my mistake!' Frankie made a gagging sound and promptly handed back the coffee.

'Raid in Roslindale.' Korsak didn't have to fill the ME in on the operation, but he knew better than not to. 'Counterfeit operation headed by a busted parolee we've got on kidnapping and murder. Just confirmed a sighting so we gotta jump. Hoping to catch the Bastard napping—'

'Yah well we won't if Jane doesn't hurry her ass up up—ah here, Jane!'

Frankie took off past Maura's shoulder leaving the ME staring into the open, caring face of Korsak. She didn't have to tell him that every hair on her neck was raised, how it was almost impossible to breathe. Frost ran back into the precinct speaking into his shoulder radio and ran past Maura and Korsak.

This wasn't a routine raid.

And suddenly Jane was there, striding down the hall flanked by Frankie, Frost and a few other uniforms. She was giving orders in that calm, but forceful way and sending people running from her with eager nods. She was still fastening her vest while walking down the hallway, never stopping.

Maura couldn't help but stare. Detective Jane Rizzoli left a mighty wake. She always did. Not so long ago, the world would stop when Jane would see Maura. And for a moment, the ME felt – knew – she was at the center of a very exclusive world.

It was different now. Jane didn't even slow her gate as she strode past.

'Let's go old man!' Jane shouted as she and her entourage exited the building.

Korsak put his hands up. 'Hey I was down here before you, Rizzoli!' He started to walk off, but not before giving Maura a squeeze. He'd noticed her subtly position himself between her and the hallway and watched her shrink against the wall.

_Christ. Seas used to part for these two. _

'Radio up in BRIC if you want to follow along, Doc.'

Maura smiled, grateful for not having to ask. 'Good luck, Vince.'

'You too, Doc', he said with a wink.

Five minutes later, Maura stood in the elevator bay facing a dilemma. Push 'up' and head to BRIC or 'down' and tell Isaac she'd be on the next flight out. Maura took a breath and pressed the button.

A/N: What do you think, folks? Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews. I have taken your suggestions to heart and am weaving them into a few ideas I have for upcoming chapters. You may hate me for this one, but everyone likes a nice action sequence, don't they?

I own nothing.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Jane cursed as she somehow found herself alone, barreling down an alley after an armed and pissed suspect. The last ten minutes were a blur involving hand-to-hand combat, a pitbull and shots fired. Now radios were blowing up asking for Jane's twenty but she was busy high-tailing after the bastard who had just put a round into Frankie's shoulder. Still, a voice told her to stop.

_I'm going to get shit for this. _

Her adrenaline was overflowing and Jane lengthened her stride. She was gaining and grinned.

The suspect ran into a busy intersection and Jane saw in horror as he commandeered a car and heard children screaming. The suspect yanked a male driver out of the seat while a woman jumped out of the car with a young child. Jane caught up with them just as he was hitting the gas. He aimed his gun and she threw the family to the ground, covering the mother and child as the shot went wide.

"Are you OK, ma'am? Sir?"

The shell-shocked couple nodded and the child began to cry.

"Is there anybody else in the car?"

"No," the man said. And Jane breathed a sigh of relief and watched as the car sped down the street, clipping another two cars and nearly hitting pedestrians in a cross-walk.

_Ok, now I'm pissed off._

"Be advised, suspect has commandeered a blue Lexus heading west on Park," Jane yelled into her shoulder radio as she looked at a nearby idling Dodge Charger. She smiled and ran toward the car, brandishing her badge.

"Boston Police, sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to commandeer your car. Please step out."

The driver complied and Jane jumped into the idling car. "Korsak, do we have eyes in the sky yet?" Jane threw it into first and peeled away in pursuit, hit the clutch and quickly powered her way up to third, forth.

"Be advised, chopper in - minutes. Advised wait - assistance - pursuit. Over" Korsak's voice crackled over the radio.

"Say again, over." Jane thread her way through the streets and could make out the Lexus about 100 yards in front of her.

She pressed the clutched and threw it into top gear and felt the surge of the V8 engine growl, throwing her into the back of her seat.

Jane could feel something off about this raid from the minute she'd stepped out of her cruiser. Sorry, but the cliché was pretty darn accurate. It was too quiet. And she held her breath as she and Frost posted up against the door jam and threw signals to Korsak who could see them from around the corner.

Frost must have felt her trepidation as he stole one last glance around before he nodded. She held up the number three and on that count, Frost legged in the door with a bang and could hear an echo effect – most likely Frankie – doing the same on the opposite side of the house.

In a matter of seconds both teams were tearing through the house.

"Clear! Clear!"

Voices she recognized came closer as room after room was cleared. Jane was about to call it a bust when a sliver of light behind a side wall caught her eye and she walked up. A false door. Ever so slowly, she peered through the crack in the door.

A set of eyes suddenly bore into her, just inches away. Before she could register, the door came flying in her direction, knocking her square in the face and sending her flying.

"Shit!'

She didn't see the pitbull until it was on top of Frost, foaming and biting for his arms and legs.

"Jesus, Christ!" Frost yelled and tried to wrestle away from the foaming beast.

Then Frankie had to go and be a hero.

"Freeze!'"Frankie had his gun drawn and aimed like a pro. "Let me see your hands."

The suspect barely let him finish before he unloaded a few rounds, one of which hit Frankie in the shoulder and he went down.

Jane saw red and ran directly toward the suspect. Whether it was the insane look of rage on her face or her speed, the suspect opted on flight vs. fight and heaved himself out a side door. Jane paused at the door looking at her brother but he bravely waved her off.

"Go, Janie. Get that asshole."

Korsak and Frost were yelling down their radios when Jane took off after the suspect. And now, once again she was solo in a game of Russian roulette, barreling down a major Boston artery in a very fast car.

"I'm gonna kill her," Frost said as he checked his clip. And did his best to catch up to Jane in his cruiser. "Be advised Rizzoli in pursuit via commandeered civilian vehicle. 2010 Dodge Charger. Over."

How the hell did they end up near the Sumner Tunnel?

"Be advised chopper support is now on scene, tracking progress of blue Lexus. Officer Rizzoli, what's your twenty? Sharpshooters on scene at end of Sumner tunnel—"

Jane's radio signal went dead as she entered the tunnel and she was momentarily blinded by the sudden blackness.

_Slow down. _

Really? Now her conscious sounded like Maura. Jane took a breath and momentarily took her foot off of the gas. She was right, she was way in over her head. Once again, her ass was up a tree and unless she slowed her roll, she could end up either dead or busted down to patrol. Blinking, she turned on the brights, and momentarily took her foot off the gas. I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid, but that was before-

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One second she was slowing down, seeing the approach of the exit side of the tunnel and the horizon of blues and reds ready to take down the perp. The next thing she knew, the Lexus lost control as one of its tires hit the side barrier and it juked, caught air and flew up and back toward her.

Jane slammed on the breaks in vain, but she'd been going well above seventy and her wheels locked up. There was only one thought that went through her head as her tires screamed desperately as the Lexus pirouetted towards her.

_This will end badly. _

Metal on metal as both cars collided and for the second time in as many minutes, Jane's bright noisy world went dark.

"Officer down. Officer down. Be advised traffic collision with suspect. Request ambulance on scene. Again, be advised possible 11-80 accident with serious injury, over."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It has been ages since I've written and I just want to thank everyone for waiting. Now that the new season has started, I'll do my best to incorporate key plot points, but there may be tangents as always.

To all of those who voted for the BRIC, read on. Did Maura stay?

Chapter 4

_Way too close, Rizzoli. _

Jane breathed a shaky breath and tried to take comfort in the cold metal of the wall locker against her forehead. She thanked God she was alone in the locker room. Cavanaugh had chewed her a new ass, but held off possibly due to the fact that she'd dodged another dirt nap – and caught the perp. Well, caught is an operative word. He died in a ball of smoke and fire. The man was past tense.

Jane didn't stick around while the body was dealt with. The last thing she wanted was proactive proximity to one Medical Examiner Isles.

The last several hours were a jumble of memory. Jane shook her head. It started with her coming to in the cab of the crumbled Charger, still strapped in and in one piece, albeit with a few bumps and bruises. Frost had pulled her out of the car and after being force fed an on-site EMT evaluation, she was allowed to report back to headquarters, after promising she'd get checked out at Boston Medical, check in her weapon and take a mandatory week's leave.

The old Jane would have fought it, fearing she'd look weak. But the new Jane was tired. So damn tired. Plus, the idea of a few days off with Jo, ESPN and take-out sounded like bliss.

The guys were now pushing paper upstairs in the bullpen and she was grateful for a few moments in peace. Alone. She fumbled with the combination on her locker, but managed to open it. Shirt, tank-top, BPD hoodie. She'd always kept a change of clothes at the precinct. A trick she'd quickly learned as a rookie.

Jane looked into the small mirror glued to the back of her locker. Covering half of it was a photo – bad as most awkward self-photos are – of her and Maura laughing on a beach. She'd managed to take most of them down, tuck them away somewhere, but this one she couldn't help but keep up. Hanging proudly in a private place only she knew about, it gave her hope. She stared at the photo and the weight of the day finally caught up with her.

Ever since she met the Medical Examiner, Jane had marveled at the affect just being in close proximity had on the both of them. Call it ESP, call it a sixth sense, but she _knew _when Maura was near. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck would stand on end and a fire would build in her gut. She'd look up and search until brown eyes met hazel. And judging by the way Maura acted, she could tell the feeling was mutual. Jane couldn't help but notice how even when entering a room silently out of the ME's peripheral vision, Maura would pick up on it. She'd pause, cock her head and perform the same search until she'd find Jane. And subtly, so subtly she'd smile.

Jane smiled sadly, staring into her locker. She'd seen Maura that morning standing next to Korsak. She could smell her perfume, feel the warm pulse of her proximity as soon as she'd stepped out of the elevator. Despite the fact that the two were simply colleagues now, the impact Maura made on Jane hadn't dissipated. It was jarring; disarming. Jane was defenseless so her MO was simply to ignore Maura. Not out of anger, but pure self-preservation.

Jane's walls were paper thin now, but they were erect and she had to keep them in place if she was to do her job successfully. The job was all she had.

Bruised and exhausted, Jane's eyes began to sting and she clenched her jaw, sucking air in her nose. She felt off; dizzy. The sound of the locker room door opening brought Jane out of her reverie. She closed her eyes and slammed her locker shut with a soft moan. She needed some air.

"Jane."

The detective turned and was suddenly wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug. Momentary confusion evaporated as her body naturally reacted to Maura's. Sudden closeness, more than they'd had in six months nearly knocked Jane off her feet and she had to fight to remain standing as she took in Maura's touch, her scent. Jane breathed in and felt her throat hitch, finding it impossible to say anything so she simply squeezed Maura tighter. Maura reciprocated and Jane smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

Panic gave way to fatigue and Jane stumbled slightly, causing the Medical Examiner to quickly back away and use her arms as stabilizers. Maura quickly shifted into doctor mode and bore into Jane's eyes with her own then up and down her body, never letting go. She was so close and the worry etched on her face broke Jane's heart. Maura gripped Jane's collar, then smoothed it lightly.

"I'm sorry," Maura said, looking down. "That was inappropriate – I just. Are you alright?"

Jane straightened up, trying to quickly replace her sudden disarmament. She smiled.

"You should see the other guy."

Maura smiled and looked away. There were tears in her eyes. "I just did."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Maura was bent over her computer screen, twirling a pen and clicking away at several different computer screens. The dead perp from the accident laid out on the metal slab, half covered and purple under the unforgiving florescent lights. Lab reports came up and Maura moved to her iPad, comparing the notes. To an outsider, she appeared at home and completely absorbed in her natural habitat; as if nothing would break her concentration.

Then, just like that she stilled and lifted her head up.

Jane had walked in right at that moment expecting to see Korsak or Frost, but realized she was alone with the ME. _Shit. _The detective silently started her hasty retreat.

Without turning her back, Maura simply said, "Come in Jane, you'll want to see this."

_Jane. That was a start. _

Jane edged forward, tripping a little on her shoes and missed the small smile that crawled across Maura's face. Jane looked over Maura's shoulder, not really knowing what to say. How do you segue from the dramatic scene that just played out in the locker room? From the past six months and the months of amazingness before that?

Jane recalled failing small talk big time when she'd tried to use the "so, you're back" segue. That had turned into a "cat fight" according to Internal Affairs and she really didn't feel like fighting Maura.

A stray hair had fallen on the ME's shoulder Maura absently brushed it away – and failed. Jane watched transfixed, lost in the nape of the doctor's neck and the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed.

Maura turned and caught Jane staring before the detective was able to quickly shift her gaze.

Stepping forward and crossing her arms, Jane decided she'd stick to business. "So what have we got?"

Maura mirrored Jane's posture with her own. "You first. What's with the wrist?"

_Busted. _Jane shifted her weight but two hazel eyes bore into her in that familiar Maura Isles way. It was a combination of concern and a reprimand.

"It's nothing, I just hit it on something—gah! Maura!"

Maura took a hold of Jane's hand and rotated her wrist. Pain shot up Jane's arm and Maura's look suddenly morphed to one hundred percent worry. Jane's eyes stung.

"Nothing? Jane you've severely sprained your wrist. It could be a possible fracture. How long have you been—oh!" Maura exclaimed surprised when she turned Jane's hand around to see her blood scabbed knuckles. "What have you been doing?"

Jane yanked her hand back and held it like a wounded limb. What the hell did Maura care anyway?

"I was in an _accident_ earlier, remember? It's nothing, Maura really—"

"Nothing, my foot Jane. This isn't from the accident. Bruising and scarring indicate repeated abuse." Maura reached into a nearby cupboard and brought out gauze, rubbing alcohol and some Neosporin. "Don't fight me on this. Sit."

Jane found herself automatically sitting and looking at the floor. Why did she feel like a child?

Maura sat and waited. Jane sighed and slowly stuck out her hand and felt Maura pick it up, this time more gently than before. The ME sat on a chair opposite and used her lap as an even surface for Jane's arm. Maura started first on Jane's knuckles, slowly dabbing them with alcohol. Maura slowly shook her head.

"Jane." It was a whisper; a quiet plea. "You need to take better care of yourself." Maura switched to Jane's wrist and wrapped it with a brace and fastened it. The procedure only took a minute or two but marked the longest intimate moment the women had shared in months. With a pat, Maura finished her work but still held onto Jane's hand.

Jane started to feel her walls slip so she stood up quickly, momentarily startling the ME and pulled her hand away slowly. Maura looked up but Jane looked away on purpose, focusing on her bandaged hand.

"Nice work."

Silence.

Jane sighed. "Aren't you supposed to say I know?" Nothing. "Look, don't worry about me OK?" Jane flashed her charming smile only it didn't make it to her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Maura stood and fought hard to look away. She'd just realized that they were alone in the same room together and she could feel herself gravitating toward the detective. She turned away so she couldn't read Jane's face and proceeded to busy herself putting away her supplies. Every movement felt like she was moving through mud as she could feel Jane's eyes on her back studying her movements. Every hair on her neck was raised and she mentally challenged her self to follow her deep breathing methods. That and deep meditation had been the only thing that helped her through the last six months.

"How long will this take to heal?" Jane's voice had a barely noticeable crack and held a dour low husky tone than usual. Maura's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed thickly. It was such a simple and complex question.

"I can't say." Maura turned around and her red eyes weren't lost on the detective. "But you'll only exacerbate it if you don't take care of yourself. I'm serious."

A deep clearing of a throat brought Maura and Jane back to reality as Korsak slowly entered the lab. "Don't' mean to interrupt – ho, hey look at that poor bastard!"

Jane and Maura consciously backed away from each other and focused on the corpse nearby. Jane took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the body, putting physical distance between herself and Maura. The move wasn't lost on the ME who dared Jane to make eye contact with her again. Jane looked everywhere but.

"Too bad, poor fella. Had it coming." Korsak appeared oblivious to the private battle taking place in front of him. "What have we got, doc?"

"Massive lacerations and contusions. Multiple breaks and fractures, severed spinal cord and punctured lung. All indicates he died on impact. Further tests will confirm that."

"Further, tests, c'mon Maura what else do you need?"

Maura's face lit up ever so slightly at the use of her first name. It had been so long.

"You know how I work, Jane. I trust science, not hypothesis. We'll know in a few hours."

Korsak cleared his throat and bounced on his feet.

"OK, officer lightfoot, you're making me nervous. Is there something you want to share?"

"Cavanaugh wants to see you."

Jane grimaced and looked away, defeated. Maura furrowed her brow. Normally Jane would counter a summons even from the boss, or at least complain a little. She watched Jane nod and walk slowly out of the lab, head hung low.

"What happened, Vince?"

"Never seen anything like it," Korsak said wistfully. "Guy had the drop on us somehow. Before we knew it, guy opened fire."

Maura shook her head, embarrassed. "How is Frankie? I forgot to ask Jane-"

"It's OK, Doc. Just winged him. He'll be bragging about this to his grandchildren someday. But Jane. When she saw that – she just took off. I mean bull-rushed the guy. No cover."

Maura stiffened, "She's smarter than that."

"You know Janie. You mess with her family—"

Korsak's blackberry vibrated and he picked it up, grimacing. "Yikes. Looks like I'm needed upstairs. Will let you know who comes out on top. My bet is on Clementine, if you ask me."

Maura couldn't help but smile.


End file.
